On Winter, I'm Falling in Love
by Nam Jinna
Summary: Kyuhyun dan Yesung, dua bocah laki-laki yang benci musim dingin tapi dengan alasan yang berbeda. Kyuhyun yang lemah dengan musim dingin, bertemu Sungmin yang sangat menyukai musim dingin, sedangkan Yesung harus berpisah dengan Ryeowook di musim dingin KyuMin and YeWook fanfic / yaoi / little kyu min ye wook /


On Winter, I'm Falling in Love

By : Nam Jinna

.

.

.

Disclaimer : Mereka milik diri mereka dan official pairingnya masing-masing

Rated : T

Pairing : KyuMin, YeWook

Warning : yaoi, abal, typo, cerita pasaran

Summary : Kyuhyun dan Yesung, dua bocah laki-laki yang benci musim dingin tapi dengan alasan yang berbeda. Kyuhyun yang lemah dengan musim dingin, bertemu Sungmin yang sangat menyukai musim dingin, sedangkan Yesung harus berpisah dengan Ryeowook di musim dingin.

Enjoy~

* * *

November telah tiba, begitupun dengan musim dingin yang mulai menampakkan dirinya. Membuat orang-orang menjadi malas, bahkan untuk sekedar bangkit dari tempat tidur mereka. Butiran salju pun mulai turun, membuat sekeliling kota terlihat putih dan indah-bagi mereka yang menyukai salju. Toko-toko di pinggir jalan mulai terlihat berkelap-kelip dengan pohon natal dan hiasan yang mereka jual, mengingat sebentar lagi natal. Salju, pohon natal serta hiasannya dan natal, mungkin hanya hal-hal tersebut yang membuat musim dingin menjadi indah. Tapi tidak dengan anak laki-laki yang kini sedang duduk di sebuah kasur di sebuah rumah sakit, sambil memainkan PSPnya. Anak laki-laki yang lemah terhadap musim dingin. Ia benci musim dingin. Musim dingin hanya akan membuat dirinya tidak bisa bermain dengan teman-temannya, dan terkurung di dalam kamar rumah sakit sampai demamnya turun.

.

.

:: KYUMIN ::

.

.

"Kyunie kami datang. Celamat ciang ajumma", Sekelompok anak-anak kecil berusia enam tahun terlihat membawa bunga dan beberapa buah-buahan. Tentu saja mereka datang untuk menjenguk Kyuhyun, bocah laki-laki berumur enam tahun yang sangat lemah dengan cuaca dingin.

"Kyu, umma pergi menemui dokter dulu. Kau sudah tidak sendirian kan sekarang"

"Ne umma. Cemua teman-teman Kyunie cudah dicini", ujar Kyuhyun sambil tersenyum lebar.

"Kyunie, kapan kau akan kembali ke cekolah?", tanya seorang anak laki-laki tampan dan tinggi, tidak begitu sesuai dengan umurnya.

"Changminnie rindu pada Kyunie huh?", balas Kyuhyun dengan senyum nakalnya.

"Ish tentu saja tidak", balas Changmin sambil mempoutkan bibirnya. "Kau tau tidak, hari ini di kelas kita ada anak baru loh. Kyunie pasti menyesal tidak macuk cekolah hari ini. Dia cangat imut loh, benarkan nemo?", Changmin menyenggol lengan anak laki-laki di sampingnya.

"Engh benal cekali. Dia cangat imut, kulitnya putih, pipinya cepelti bakpao, dan giginya milip kelinci", jawab anak laki-laki yang tadi dipanggil nemo tersebut. Sebenarnya namanya Lee Donghae, tapi karna dia sangat menyukai ikan, jadilah teman-temannya memanggil dia dengan sebutan nemo.

"Benalkah? Apa dia seimut itu? Lalu kenapa kalian tidak membawanya kemali? Kyunie kan juga ingin berkenalan dengannya", ujar Kyuhyun dengan suara sedikit merengek

"Makanya Kyunie halus cepat sembuh, supaya bisa ke cekolah dan bertemu dengan Sungminnie", kini sang pemilih gummy smile, Eunhyuk, yang menjawab semua pertanyaan Kyuhyun.

"Jadi namanya Sungminnie? Sepeltinya dia benal-benal imut", ujar Kyuhyun sambil membayangkan seperti apa wajah Sungminnie itu.

.

.

:: YEWOOK ::

.

.

"Yesungie, kau sudah merapikan barang-barangmu?"

"Sudah. Umma, bisakah aku tidak ikut saja? Aku bisa tinggal disini bersama nenek", tanya Yesung dengan wajah memelas.

"Kau akan merepotkan nenekmu, Yesungie. Lagipula semua surat kepindahanmu sudah umma urus"

"Tapi aku tidak mau berpisah dengan teman-temanku umma"

"Tiga bulan yang lalu kau sudah setuju untuk pindah, sayang. Umma yakin kau bukan tidak mau berpisah dengan teman-temanmu kan? Tapi kau tidak mau berpisah dengan namja kecil yang tinggal di depan rumah kita itu, benar kan?"

"Tidak. Aku benar-benar tidak mau berpisah dengan teman-temanku, bukan karna bocah cengeng itu", ucap Yesung sambil menutup badan dan wajahnya dengan selimut. Sedangkan sang ibu yang melihat perilaku anaknya hanya bisa tersenyum.

"Terserah kau saja Yesungie. Cepatlah bersiap, kita akan pergi rumah sakit menjenguk Kyuhyun"

Setelah terdengar sang umma menutup pintu kamarnya, Yesung keluar dari selimutnya dan duduk bersandar pada kepala ranjangnya, memikirkan kembali kata-kata ummanya. 'Tidak mungkin aku tidak mau berpisah dengan bocah cengeng itu. Cih Kim Ryeowook, kalau bukan karna hyungmu, tidak akan ada yang melindungimu', ucap Yesung dalam hati.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::

:::::::::::

::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Angin musim dingin yang bertiup di bulan November terasa sangat dingin, membuat siapapun yang merasakannya akan mengigil dan membuat orang-orang enggan untuk keluar rumah. Tapi berbeda dengan laki-laki imut yang satu ini, dia justru sangat menikmati musim dingin dan menantikan kapan turunnya salju. Menurutnya salju membawa ketenangan, tidak seperti musim panas. Dan hanya dimusim dinginlah ia dapat merasakan sang umma yang sudah tiada, yang meninggal setelah melahirkan adiknya, Lee Sungjin.

"Sungminnie apa yang kau lakukan disini? Udara sangat dingin"

"Aku hanya ingin meracakan umma", jawab Sungmin polos sambil menatap sang appa.

"Kau bisa merasakannya lagi besok, sekarang ayo kita masuk, sepertinya nenek sudah memasakkan sup untuk kita", ajak appa Sungmin sambil mengulurkan tangannya.

"Baik appa", balas Sungmin sambil membalas uluran tangan appanya.

"Bagaimana hari pertamamu di sekolah, Sungmin-ah?", tanya sang appa setelah mereka telah berada di meja makan.

"Cangaaaat menyenangkan. Songcaenim dan teman-temanku cangat baik", jawab Sungmin sambil tersenyum lebar.

"Benarkah? Appa senang kalau Sungminnie mendapat banyak teman di sekolah", balas appa Sungmin sambil tersenyum menatap Sungmin.

.

.

:: YEWOOK::

.

.

-Yesung pov-

Huaah dingin sekali. Pantas saja Kyuhyun langsung masuk rumah sakit, dia sangat lemah dengan cuaca dingin. Eh bocah itu kan, dia Kim Ryeowook. Aku lupa dia teman sekolah Kyuhyun.

"Hey cengeng, apa yang kau lakukan disini?", aku sedikit membentaknya, kulihat dia terkejut mendengar suaraku.

"Tentu caja menjenguk Kyunie", jawabnya dengan suara pelan tanpa mau menatapku. Dasar bocah cengeng menyebalkan.

"Jangan memanggilnya Kyunie, aku tidak suka!", bentakku lagi.

"Kenapa? Yang lain boleh memanggil Kyunie, kenapa aku tidak?", tanyanya dengan suara bergetar. Aku benci mendengar suaranya seperti itu.

"Kubilang aku tidak suka!"

"Apa karna Kyunie sepupu hyung? Maaf", kulihat air mata keluar dari matanya. Dasar cengeng.

"Ish dasar cengeng. Sudah sana, pergi dari sini", usirku sambil sedikit mendorongnya. Ryeowook berjalan menjauhiku sambil terus menghapus air matanya.

"Kau dari mana hyung?", tanya Kyuhyun saat aku masuk ke ruang rawatnya.

"Dari depan. Aku bertemu Ryeowook tadi"

"Oh, apa heechul hyung cudah menjemputnya?"

"Heechul? Oh ya hm sudah, tadi aku juga bertemu dengannya"

"Baguslah. Aku khawatir kalna Wookie menolak pulang becama Hyukkie dan nemo, dan memilih menunggu Heechul hyung"

Aku termenung. Jadi dia menunggu Heechul. Ku alihkan pandangan mataku ke jendela, salju sedang turun walaupun tidak deras, tapi itu membuat udara semakin dingin. Bagaimana dengan Ryeowook? Aku tadi mengusirnya. Semoga saja dia bertemu dengan Heechul di jalan.

"Yesungie hyuuuuung!"

"Tidak perlu berteriak Cho Kyuhyun!", aku menutup telingaku mendengar teriakan Kyuhyun tadi.

"Aku sudah memanggilmu dali tadi"

"Aku keluar dulu Kyu", tanpa menunggu jawaban Kyuhyun aku segera keluar dari ruang rawatnya, aku mau mencoba mencari bocah cengeng itu.

"Yesungie, kau melihat Ryeowook?"

"Tidak umma, ada apa?", tanyaku. Perasaanku tidak enak.

"Tadi Heechul menghubungi umma, katanya dia belum bisa pulang karna masih di bis dan terjebak macet. Dia bilang Ryeowook masih dirumah sakit ini"

"Oh. Aku tidak melihatnya umma. Hm umma, aku pergi dulu, aku bosan disini"

"Baiklah, jangan terlalu lama"

"Iya"

Dimana bocah itu. Aku sudah berkeliling rumah sakit tapi tetap tidak menemukannya. Apa dia sudah pulang? Tapi tidak mungkin, dari sini ke rumah harus menggunakan bis dan dia hanya bocah berumur enam tahun, mana mungkin bisa pulang sendiri. Aish Kim Ryeowook dimana kau?

Tunggu, itu dia. Ryeowook sedang duduk di salah satu bangku di depan rumah sakit. Dia terlihat kedinginan, badannya bergetar dan bibirnya pucat. Aku berjalan kearahnya sambil melepas matelku.

"Pakai ini, kau bisa mati kedinginan", kataku sambil melempar mantelku kearahnya. Tapi dia tetap bergeming, tidak bergerak. "Pakailah", nada suaraku melunak.

"A-aku tidak a-apa-apa", balasnya dengan suara bergetar. Dasar keras kepala. Kuambil mentel itu dan kupakaikan ke tubuhnya.

"Kau marah padaku?", tanyaku sambil mendudukkan tubuhku di sebelahnya.

"Hyung yang malah padaku", balasnya. Suaranya masih bergetar.

"Aku tidak marah padamu. Aku hanya tidak suka denganmu. Kau cengeng"

"Apa kalau aku tidak cengeng, hyung akan menyukaiku?", tanyanya sambil menatapku. Tatapan mataku bertabrakan dengan mata caramel milik Ryeowook. Matanya seakan berbicara, berharap aku akan menyukainya. Mungkin dia bosan aku ejek dan aku perlakukan dengan agak kasar.

"Entahlah, mungkin saja", balasku sambil membuang muka. Ada perasaan aneh saat menatap matanya. "Sebaiknya kita masuk, disini sangat dingin", ajakku sambil menarik tangannya. Tangannya terasa sangat dingin. Aku berhenti mendadak, membuat Ryeowook menabrak punggungku.

"Hyung kenapa belhenti?", tanyanya bingung.

Kubalikkan badanku, kemudian dengan segera kupeluk Ryeowook.

"H-hyung? Apa yang kau lakukan?", tanyanya lagi. Aku juga tidak tau apa yang kulakukan, hanya saja tiba-tiba aku ingin memeluknya.

"Memelukmu, apa lagi", jawabku asal.

30 detik

1 menit

2 menit

Sudah berapa lama aku memeluknya? Kenapa terasa sangat nyaman?

"Ehem", aku berdeham sambil melepas pelukanku. "Ayo", aku menarik Ryeowook untuk masuk ke dalam rumah sakit.

Kami hanya duduk di depan ruang rawat Kyuhyun, tanpa sepatah katapun keluar dari mulut kami. Kulihat dia menundukkan wajahnya dengan mata terpejam, seperti dia tertidur. Kuraih kepalanya dan ku arahkan ke pundakku. 'Aish Yesungie apa yang sudah kau lakukan? Kenapa kau jadi baik seperti ini? Bukankah kau membencinya' batinku dalam hati.

"Yesung-ah", kulihat seorang anak laki-laki seumurku berlari kecil ke arahku.

"Ah Heechul, akhirnya kau datang"

"Maaf merepotkanmu. Aish Wookie kenapa kau tidur seperti ini", gerutunya. Aku membantu Heechul meletakkan Ryeowook di punggungnya. "Aku pulang dulu, terima kasih sudah menjaga Wookie. Sampaikan juga salamku pada Ahjumma dan Kyuhyun"

"Baik. Hati-hati di jalan", balasku.

-Yesung pov end-

.

.

:: KYUMIN ::

.

.

Pagi hari datang. Cahaya matahari terlihat menembus jendela-jendela rumah, tapi tetap tidak mengurangi dinginnya bulan November. Seorang anak laki-laki terlihat sedang merapikan seragam sekolah berwarna birunya. Tampan, itulah yang akan kalian katakan saat melihatnya.

"Kyu, kau sudah siap?"

"Sudah umma", jawabnya sambil tersenyum lebar.

"Kau yakin mau masuk sekolah hari ini?"

"Tentu saja, Kyu ingin belmain belsama teman-teman Kyu", jawabnya dengan tegas.

"Baiklah, ayo, kasian noona mu sudah menunggu"

::::::::::::::::::::::::::

:::::::::::

::::::::::::::::::::::::::

"Eh itu Kyunie, cepeltinya dia cudah cembuh", ucap Donghae kepada Eunhyuk yang berada di sampingnya.

"Pagi nemo, Hyukie", Kyuhyun tersenyum kepada kedua temannya, lalu duduk di tempat duduknya. "Mana Changminnie dan Ryeowookie?", tanya Kyuhyun sambil mengeluarkan benda persegi berwarna hitam dari tasnya, ya PSP.

"Changminnie tentu caja telat. Dia kan makannya banyak cekali", jawab Donghae sambil tertawa.

"Ryeowookie tidak masuk. Kudengal dia sedang demam", kini Eunhyuk yang menjawab.

"Eh benalkah? Ayo kita jenguk Ryeowookie", ajak Kyuhyun dengan semangat.

"Pagi teman-teman, ada yang melindukan Changminnie?", Teriak Changmin sambil berlari menuju Kyuhyun, Donghae dan Eunhyuk.

"Ish Changminnie belisik", ujar Donghae sambil menutup telinganya, sedangkan Changmin langsung cemberut mendengar perkataan Donghae.

"Kalian celius cekali, ada apa?", tanya Changmin sambil mendudukan dirinya disebelah Kyuhyun.

"Baby Wookie cakit, ayo kita jenguk", ujar Kyuhyun bersemangat.

"Aku tidak bisa, umma menyuluhku untuk langsung pulang", jawab Changmin.

"Aku juga tidak bisa, hari ini ada les", kini Donghae yang menjawab.

"Aku juga, aku ada janji dengan appa sepulang cekolah", sekarang Eunhyuk.

"Aish kalian sok sibuk", ucap Kyuhyun sambil menolehkan kepalanya ke arah jendela kelas. Terlihat sosok anak laki-laki imut memakai sweater putih sedang berjalan dan tidak lama masuk ke dalam kelas Kyuhyun. "Ada kelinci", ujar Kyuhyun tiba-tiba.

"Eh? Kelinci?", ketiga teman Kyuhyun sontak bingung mendengar ucapan Kyuhyun.

"Sungminnie", teriak Changmin. Lalu anak laki-laki bersweater putih itu menengok ke arah Changmin kemudian tersenyum. Changmin mengangkat tangannya, membuat isyarat agar Sungmin menghampirinya.

"Pagiii", ujar Sungmin sambil tersenyum, membuat gigi kelincinya yang imut terlihat, membuatnya terlihat semakin imut, dan membuat Kyuhyun menatapnya tanpa berkedip.

"Sungminnie, kenalkan ini Kyunie. Kemalin dia tidak macuk kalna sakit", jelas Eunhyuk.

Sungmin memandang Kyuhyun kemudian tersenyum. "Kalian melihat Wookie? Aku ingin mengembalikan bukunya", tanya Sungmin.

"Wookie cedang cakit, jadi tidak macuk", jawab Donghae.

"Benalkah? Apa kalian tau rumahnya?"

"Tentu saja. Eh bagaimana kalau kau pelgi becama Kyunie, dia mau menjenguk Wookie nanti", ujar Changmin.

"Eh?", Kyuhyun terlihat bingung mendengar namanya tiba-tiba disebut. Terlalu memperhatikan Sungmin sepertinya.

"Boleh aku ikut becama Kyunie ke lumah Wookie?", tanya Sungmin sambil mengerjapkan matanya, membuat kadar imutnya semakin bertambah.

"T-tentu caja", jawab Kyuhyun gugup.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::

:::::::::::

::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Sepasang anak laki-laki kecil terlihat sedang berjalan beriringan. Yang satu terlihat sangat menikmati perjalanannya, meskipun cuaca sedang sangat dingin. Sedangkan yang satunya lagi terlihat menggigil kedinginan.

"Huaaah dingin sekali", ucap Kyuhyun sambil menggosok-gosokkan kedua telapak tangannya.

"Hmm memang dingin, tapi aku suka dingin", balas Sungmin tanpa menoleh ke arah Kyuhyun.

"Kau suka dingin?", tanya Kyuhyun bingung.

"Sangaaat menyukainya. Musim dingin membuatku merasa dekat dengan umma yang kini berada di surga", jawab Sungmin sambil melihat ke arah langit yang mendung.

"Tapi Kyunie benci dingin. Musim dingin membuat Kyunie sakit", ucap Kyuhyun. "Dan sekarang dingin telah membuat Wookie sakit", lanjutnya. Sedangkan Sungmin hanya menatap Kyuhyun dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::

:::::::::::

::::::::::::::::::::::::::

"Selamat siaaaang", teriak kedua anak kecil yang kini telah berdiri di depan sebuah pintu.

"Eh Kyuhyun? Kau sudah sembuh?", tanya seorang wanita muda yang membukakan pintu untuk Sungmin dan Kyuhyun.

"Sudah ahjumma. Ohya dimana Wookie?", tanya Kyuhyun sambil mengedarkan pandangannya ke seluruh penjuru rumah.

"Wookie ada di atas", jawab umma Wookie sambil mengelus lembut rambut Kyuhyun, kemudian tatapan matanya bertemu dengan Sungmin. "Kau teman Wookie juga?", tanya umma Wookie sambil tersenyum.

"Dia Sungminnie", Kyuhyun yang menjawab pertanyaan umma Wookie. Terdengar nada posesif dari nada suaranya.

"Senang bertemu denganmu Sungminnie", ucap umma Ryeowook ramah. "Kalian naiklah ke atas", lanjutnya.

"Baik ahjumma"

::::::::::::::::::::::::::

:::::::::::

::::::::::::::::::::::::::

"Wookie-ah aku merindukanmu", teriak Kyuhyun sambil berlari kemudian memeluk Ryeowook. Sedangkan Sungmin yang melihat adegan tersebut hanya bisa tertawa.

"Eh? Kyunie? Kau sudah sembuh?"

"Tentu saja sudah", jawab Kyuhyun sambil mendudukan tubuhnya di pinggir tempat tidur Ryeowook.

"Dimana nemo, Hyukie dan Changminnie?"

"Mereka sok sibuk, sudah tidak usah menanyakan mereka", ucap Kyuhyun dengan nada sebal.

"Wookie, ini bukumu yang waktu itu aku pinjam. Terima kasih", Sungmin mulai membuka suara.

"Ah Sungminnie, sama-sama. Kalian sudah saling mengenal?"

"Tentu saja sudah", Kyuhyun yang menjawab pertanyaan Wookie.

"Kyunie apa tidak apa-apa kalau kau keluar rumah?", tanya Ryeowook dengan nada khawatir.

"Aku tidak apa-apa. Aku kan kuat", jawab Kyuhyun sambil memamerkan otot lengannya yang sebenarnya tidak ada.

.

.

:: YEWOOK ::

.

.

"Aku pulaaaang", teriak anak laki-laki berambut coklat sambil menutup pintu rumahnya.

"Ya! Kau dari mana saja?"

"Ish hyung mengagetkanku. Aku habis menjenguk Wookie"

"Menjenguk Wookie? Dia sakit?"

"Iya, badannya demam. Padahal kemarin dia terlihat sehat"

"Oh, begitu", 'pasti karna kemarin terlalu lama berada di luar', pikir Yesung dalam hati.

"Kau kenapa ada disini, hyung?"

"Aku bosan dirumah", jawab Yesung sekenanya. "Hmm aku pergi keluar dulu Kyu"

"Kau mau kemana? Ya! Yesung hyung! Tidak sopan", gerutu Kyuhyun, karna tanpa menunggu jawaban Kyuhyun, Yesung sudah meninggalkannya sendirian.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::

:::::::::::

::::::::::::::::::::::::::

TOK TOK

"Sebentar.. Ah Yesungie, tumben kau kemari?", seorang wanita cantik membukakan pintu untuk Yesung

"Ah begini Ahjumma, aku hanya ingin hmm ingin meminjam bukunya Heechul"

"Tapi Heechul belum pulang, mungkin pergi bersama Hangeng. Bagaimana kalau kau kembali nanti?"

"Aku akan menunggunya saja Ahjumma", jawab Yesung sambil tesenyum sopan.

"Tidak apa-apa? Mungkin Heechul akan lama", wanita itu terlihat sedang berpikir. "Bagaimana kalau kau tunggu saja di kamar Ryeowook, Ahjumma sedang memasak bubur untuknya. Kau langsung naik saja"

"Baik Ahjumma, maaf merepotkanmu", ujar Yesung sambil membungkukkan badannya kemudian segera berjalan ke atas menuju kamar Ryeowook.

"Hai, cengeng", Yesung membuka pintu kamar Ryeowook sedikit, membiarkan hanya kepalanya saja yang terlihat. Ryeowook yang sedang duduk di tempat tidur segera menolehkan kepalanya melihat ke arah pintu.

"Hyung? Apa yang kau lakukan?"

"Mencari Heechul, tapi dia belum pulang, jadi aku akan menunggunya disini", jawab Yesung sambil masuk ke kamar Ryeowook.

"Wookie-ah, ini buburmu, harus dihabiskan ya. Yesungie, tolong awasi dia", umma Ryeowook meletakkan mangkuk bubur di meja yang berada di sebelah tempat tidur. Yesung hanya tersenyum mendengar ucapan umma Ryeowook.

"Dasar anak kecil. Kamarmu penuh dengan boneka dan gambar Pooh seperti ini", Ryeowook yang sedang menyuapkan sendok bubur ke dalam mulutnya tiba-tiba berhenti setelah mendengar ucapan Yesung.

"Kalau hyung tidak suka, hyung boleh keluar dari kamarku", balas Ryeowook. Nafsu makannya mendadak hilang. Ia letakkan mangkuk bubur itu ke tempatnya semula dan segera menutupi seluruh tubuhnya dengan selimut.

"Ya! Aish cengeng, kenapa kau sensitif sekali sih", ujar Yesung panik melihat tingkah Ryeowook.

"Hisk... berhenti memanggilku cengeng, aku tidak cengeng", balas Ryeowook. Terdengar jelas bahwa bocah laki-laki itu sedang menangis.

"Kau memang cengeng. Cepatlah bangun, ahjumma menyuruhmu untuk menghabiskan buburmu"

"Bukan urusan hyung, sana pergi, aku benci hyung", Yesung seketika terdiam mendengar ucapan Ryeowook. Tatapan matanya tertuju pada bocah laki-laki yang sedang bergelung di dalam selimut dengan posisi membelakangi posisinya berdiri.

"Kau keras kepala sekali", bentak Yesung, tapi tidak ada tanggapan dari Ryeowook. Yesung menghela nafasnya. "Ryeowook-ah?", nada suara Yesung mulai melembut, tapi tetap tidak ada jawaban. "Kim Ryeowook", ucapnya lagi, kali ini dengan nada memelas.

Yesung membuang nafasnya dengan kasar. Perlahan dia mendekati tempat tidur Ryeowook, dan masuk kedalam selimutnya, kemudian memeluk Ryeowook dari belakang. "Kau mau menguji kesabaranku?", tanya Yesung tepat di telinga Ryeowook.

"A-apa yang hyung lakukan? Lepaskan!", Ryeowook menggerak-gerakkan tubuhnya, mencoba melepaskan pelukan Yesung.

"Diamlah, aku ngantuk", ujar Yesung sambil mengeratkan pelukannya.

"Jangan memelukku kalau kau membenciku"

"Bagaimana kalau aku menyukaimu?", tanya Yesung dengan nada santai. Wajah Ryeowook merona, untung Yesung memelukknya dari belakang, jadi dia tidak akan melihat wajahnya yang merona. "Kenapa diam? Kau tidak percaya padaku?", lanjut Yesung.

"H-hyung kan membenciku. Hyung juga selalu menghinaku. Saat dirumah sakit kemarin, hyung membentakku, kemudian memelukku. Dan hari ini, setelah hyung mengatai dan membentakku, kau memelukku lagi. Hyung menyebalkan", gerutu Ryeowook, sedangkan Yesung hanya terkekeh mendengar jawaban Ryeowook.

"Awalnya memang aku tidak menyukaimu. Wajahmu terlalu manis untuk anak laki-laki dan kau juga cengeng, makanya aku selalu menjahili dan menghinamu. Kukira aku melakukan ini karna aku membencinmu, tapi ternyata aku melakukan hal itu karna aku menyukaimu. Aku ingin selalu mendapat perhatianmu", Yesung mengelus pelan kepala Ryeowook. "Karna sekarang kau sudah tau kalau aku menyukaimu, jadi biarkan aku memelukmu"

"Ya! Kim Jongwoon! Beraninya kau memeluk baby Wookie ku! Dan di tempat tidur. Astaga adikku masih terlalu kecil. Awas kau Yesung!", sebuah teriakan terdengar dari depan pintu kamar Ryeowook, membuat Yesung kaget setengah mati dan langsung melepas pelukkannya. Tapi sedetik kemudian, Yesung langsung tersenyum lebar.

"Kita akan jadi saudara Heechul-ah", ucap Yesung

"Yaa! Tidaaakkk mauuuu!", teriak Heechul lagi. Sedangkan Ryeowook hanya menatap keduanya dengan ekspresi bingung.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::

:::::::::::

::::::::::::::::::::::::::

"Apa maksud hyung dengan akan menjadi saudara Chullie hyung? Hyung akan menjadi kakakku juga?", tanya Ryeowook sambil memakan bubur di suapkan Yesung.

"Aku tidak akan menjadi kakakmu, lagipula aku juga tidak ingin menjadi kakakmu", jawab Yesung. Terlihat bulir-bulir air mata siap keluar dari mata Ryeowook setelah mendengar jawaban Yesung. "K-kau... kenapa..."

"Hisk hyung jahat, hyung membenciku lagi", tangisan Ryeowook semakin menjadi-jadi.

"Aish kau ini. Aku tidak mau menjadi kakakmu, aku maunya menjadi kekasihmu. Dan di masa depan nanti kau pasti akan menikah denganku. Setelah kita menikah, tentu saja Heechul akan menjadi saudaraku", jelas Yesung.

"Menikah?"

"Hm. Sudah habiskan dulu buburmu"

.

.

:: KYUMIN ::

.

.

"Sungminnieee", teriak Kyuhyun sambil berlari menghampiri Sungmin.

"Kyunnie, kenapa berlari?", tanya Sungmin sambil mencari sapu tangan di dalam sakunya kemudian menghapus keringat Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun hanya bisa diam, wajahnya sedikit merona.

"Aku hanya ingin pulang bersama", jawabnya.

"Kau tidak bersama Changminnie, Hae dan Hyukkie?"

"Tidak, mereka semua dijemput. Umma hari ini ada rapat, jadi tidak bisa menjemput Kyunnie", jawab Kyuhyun dengan wajah yang sedikit ditekuk karna kesal.

"Baiklah ayo kita pulang", seru Sungmin.

"Kyunnie, kau pulang duluan saja, aku masih mau disini"

"Aku akan menunggumu", balas Kyuhyun tetap duduk di tempatnya.

"Tapi udara disini sangat dingin, bagaimana kalau Kyunnie sakit. Ayolah Kyunnie pulang saja", bujuk Sungmin.

Seperti biasanya, setiap pulang sekolah Sungmin kembali menghabiskan waktunya duduk di taman sambil menikmati hembusan angin musim dingin. Meski dingin, anak laki-laki berumur 7 tahun itu tetep berada di taman itu. Tapi hari ini berbeda, ada orang lain yang kini duduk di sampingnya, Kyuhyun. Bukannya Sungmin tidak mau ditemani Kyuhyun, ia sangat senang malah, tapi mengingat kondisi Kyuhyun yang lemah terhadap dingin dan juga membenci musim dingin, Sungmin jadi merasa tidak enak pada anak itu.

"Kyunnie akan pulang kalau Minnie pulang, titik", balas Kyuhyun sambil melipat tangannya di dada.

"Minnie?"

"Kenapa? Kau tidak suka dipanggil seperti itu?"

"Bukan begitu, aku suka kok. Kyunnie boleh memanggilku Minnie asal Kyunnie mau pulang, bagaimana?", Sungmin berupaya bernegoisasi rupanya.

"Tidak tidak tidak tidak"

"Kyunnie menyebalkan", ujar Sungmin kemudian berjalan meninggalkan Kyuhyun sambil menghentak-hentakkan kakinya.

"Sungminnie kau mau kemana? Ya! Lee Sungmin. Sungmin...nie" suara Kyuhyun mulai melemah, tubuhnya terasa lemas.

"Kyunnieee"

::::::::::::::::::::::::::

:::::::::::

::::::::::::::::::::::::::

"Kyuhyun tidak apa-apa, hanya penyakitnya kambuh, dia tidak bisa berlama-lama di cuaca dingin", ujar seorang wanita cantik sambil mengelus lembut rambut Sungmin.

"Maafkan Minnie ahjumma hisk Minnie sudah berusaha menyuruh Kyunnie pulang tapi Kyunnie tetap ingin menemani Minnie", Sungmin terus menangis sesegukan, merasa bersalah telah membuat Kyuhyun masuk rumah sakit.

"Jangan menangis. Kau pasti sangat penting bagi Kyuhyun, dia bahkan mau menemanimu padahal dia benci dengan musim dingin", nyonya Cho tersenyum kepada Sungmin. "Kau tidak mau melihat Kyuhyun? Ahjumma mau membeli beberapa makanan kecil untuk Kyuhyun. Kau bisa kan menemaninya?"

"Iya ahjumma", Sungmin segera bangkit dari tempat duduknya dan berjalan menuju kamar rawat Kyuhyun.

"Kyunnie", Sungmin berjalan ke arah tempat tidur Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun sedang tertidur dengan posisi membelakangi pintu. "Kyunnie maafkan Minnie hisk kalau saja Minnie mau di ajak pulang, Kyunnie tidak akan sakit. Tapi Minnie juga sangat merindukan umma. Hanya di musim dingin Minnie bisa merasakan umma", Sungmin berbicara sambil menatap punggung Kyuhyun. Sungmin menundukkan wajahnya, membiarkan air matanya jatuh ke lantai yang dingin.

Kyuhyun memegang pipi Sungmin dan menghapus air matanya. "Minnie tidak bersalah, jangan menangis lagi"

"Tapi...", belum selesai Sungmin bicara, Kyuhyun sudah lebih dulu membawa Sungmin ke pelukannya.

"Minnie tidak bersalah, titik", ucap Kyuhyun final. Sedangkan Sungmin hanya terkekeh di pelukan Kyuhyun. Pelukan hangat di musim dingin

.

.

:: YEWOOK ::

.

.

"Umma ayolah biarkan aku tetap tinggal disini", Yesung memohon dengan suara memelas sambil terus mengikuti kemanapun umma nya pergi. Sungguh miris.

"Kenapa kau jadi seperti ini sih. Kau kan bisa kembali ke sini setiap liburan. Lagipula umma tidak bisa membiarkan appa mu tinggal sendirian di Seoul"

"Kalau begitu umma saja yang pergi, aku tinggal disini. Tinggal dengan Kyuhyun juga tidak apa-apa"

"Kau mau merepotkan paman dan bibi mu? Ah umma tau, kau tidak ingin berpisah dengan Kim Ryeowook kan?", tanya nyonya Kim sambil tersenyum jahil.

"Ummaaaa"

"Apa? Kau tetap bisa bertemu dengannya setiap liburan. Jangan kekanakan Yesungie"

Dan lagi-lagi permohonan Yesung untuk tetap tinggal disini ditentang oleh ummanya.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::

:::::::::::

::::::::::::::::::::::::::

"Hyung kau mau?", Ryeowook menyendokkan puding cokelatnya dan memberikkanya kepada Yesung.

"Sangat enak. Masakan ahjumma yang terbaik", jawab Yesung setelah memakan puding cokelat milik Ryeowook.

"Setelah aku besar, aku akan membuatkan makanan yang enak untuk hyung"

"Janji?", Yesung memberikan jari kelingkingnya.

"Janji", jawab Ryeowook sambil tersenyum lebar dan mengaitkan jari kelingkingnya dengan milik Yesung.

"Wookie-ah"

"Apa?", tanya Ryeowook sambil menatap Yesung.

"Kalau hyung pergi, apa kau akan merindukanku?"

"Hyung mau pergi? Kemana?", air mata Ryeowook mulai menetes.

"Appa mendapat pekerjaan di Seoul. Umma, hyung dan Jongjin harus ikut kesana"

"Hisk hyung akan meninggalkanku", tangis Ryeowook pecah.

"Sssttt aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu. Hyung akan sering kesini saat liburan. Hyung janji", ujar Yesung sambil memeluk Ryeowook.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::

:::::::::::

::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Hari keberangkatan Yesung pun tiba. Tuan dan Nyonya Kim terlihat sibuk memasukkan barang-barang mereka ke dalam mobil. Kyuhyun terlihat berdiri di dekat mobil bersama Sungmin. Sungmin memang tidak begitu mengenal Yesung, tapi yang ia tau, Yesung adalah sepupu Kyuhyun dan ia juga mempunyai hubungan yang spesial dengan sahabatnya, Ryeowook.

Yesung dan Ryeowook sedang duduk di halaman belakang rumah Yesung. Yesung merogoh saku celananya, mancari sesuatu yang tadi ia bawa dari kamarnya. Dapat. Sebuah kalung dengan inisial Y, hadiah ulang tahun dari neneknya saat ia berumur 3 tahun. Yesung memakaikan kalung itu ke leher Ryeowook.

"Y untuk Yesung. Kau milikku. Kau hanya milik Yesung. Jangan berikan hatimu pada siapapun. Aku akan kembali", ujar Yesung setelah memasangkan kalung tersebut dan memberikan ciuman singkat di bibir Ryeowook.

"Aku menyayangi hyung"

"Aku juga menyayangimu"

END

* * *

Muncul dengan ff baru dan ini fanfic yaoi pertamaku, jadi maaf kalau jelek TT dan chibinya kurang dapet ya? Haduuuh aku merasa gagal. lagi keabisan ide buat my lovely stalker dan sibuk ngurusin fansite-fansite awalnya mau bikin kyumin, tapi ga tau kenapa malah jadi banyakan yewook momentnya kkk yaudahlah gapapa

Ini fanfic oneshoot, tapi kalau aku mood dan banyak yang minta sequel, mungkin bakal aku bikin sequelnya

Ohya aku numpang promote ya

Follow twoKI_2

Tumblr .com

Yang mau review, kotaknya ada di bawah

Thank you ^^


End file.
